Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{8y + 6}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{10y}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (8y + 6) \times 5 } { 4 \times 10y}$ $r = \dfrac{40y + 30}{40y}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{4y + 3}{4y}$